pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Boldore
|} Boldore (Japanese: ガントル Gantle) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 25 and evolves into when traded. Biology Boldore is a blue rock-like Pokémon with an array of red crystals on its back and front, and a spine protruding from between its yellow ears. Rocky chunks at its sides comprise pincer-like limbs, tipped with red crystals similar to the ones on its back. Its orange crystal is the hardened form of its endlessly leaking energy. The crystal shines brightly when its power rises. It searches for underground wells in the caves where it lives. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Boldore 's Roggenrola evolved into Boldore in Battling the King of the Mines! during his battle against Clay. Minor appearances A Boldore made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight!. A Trainer's Boldore made an appearance in Alola to New Adventure!. A Boldore will appear in SM008. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In Challenge the Battle Subway!, it was revealed that Monta's had evolved into a Boldore. He used his newly evolved Pokémon in the Battle Subway. In the Pokémon Adventures manga was shown to have a Boldore in the Unova Pokémon League where it evolved into a . In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Rend had a Boldore he can use as a Burst form, but he gave the Burst Heart to Ryouga after he finished his training. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Giant Chasm}} Chargestone Cave (N's Pokémon)}} |area= }} |} |} , north of Fortree City, north of , southeast of ; all by )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F, Lava: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Cragspur}} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement, Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 1}} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Silver Isles: Bewildering Cave (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Mineral Crust Hollow (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Power Gem|Rock|Special|80|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Lock-On|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30}} |Rock Tomb|Rock|Physical|60|95|15||'}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- when its Defense is 50 or higher |link= , , and 'Ujiyasu' }} |- |} Evolution |no2=525 |name2=Boldore |type1-2=Rock |evo2= |no3=526 |name3=Gigalith |type1-3=Rock }} Sprites Trivia * Boldore is very similar to . Both are Rock-type Pokémon introduced in an odd-numbered generation with a base stat total of 390 that evolved at level 25 and can evolve again by trading. Origin Boldore appears to be based on a . It also has some aspects of a . Name origin Boldore may be combination of ''boulder and ore. It may also derive from bold (outstanding or large). Gantle may be a combination of 岩 gan (rock) and . In other languages and mantle |de=Sedimantur|demeaning=From Sediment |fr=Géolithe|frmeaning=From geo and lithe |es=Boldore|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Boldore|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=암트르 Amtru|komeaning=From and mantle |zh_cmn=地幔岩 Dìmànyán|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Болдор Boldor|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Boldore External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading de:Sedimantur fr:Géolithe it:Boldore ja:ガントル pl:Boldore zh:地幔岩